


Not So Bad

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wanted to hate his new partner. But he couldn't. Coda to 1.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 29. More coda wank! Yesterday I wrote [The Only Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/205290) which Steve wank coda to the pilot and [](http://tarnishedangel2.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarnishedangel2**](http://tarnishedangel2.livejournal.com/) expressed the desire for a companion piece from Danny's perspective. So here we are. Also, we are going to pretend that Kentucky is on the West Coast so that this is the right day.

Danny rolled restlessly over in the giant hotel bed. The bed was amazing—much better than his sofa bed—and he was completely exhausted but he still couldn’t go to sleep. The problem was that he couldn’t get his new partner out of his head. Danny had thought he had Steve all figured out, sure that he was nothing but a controlling jerk with no concern for other people, and then he had gone and bought Danny and Grace this hotel suite.

He sat up and punched at his pillow in frustration. He wanted to hate Steve. He wanted to hate him for getting him shot and for refusing to listen to sense. For heaven’s sake, not ten minutes after they’d met (at gun point of course) Steve had called the Governor to go over Danny’s head. It had shown no respect or concern for proper procedure. And it had been damn embarrassing to. But no matter how much Danny wanted to, he couldn’t hate him.

Danny flopped back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Steve wasn’t all bad. Having beers out on his beach had been kind of nice. The conversation had been comfortable, easy in a way that Danny hadn’t experienced very often in Hawaii. It wasn’t much of a secret that he didn’t fit in here—not that he wanted to—and other than Meka he didn’t really have any friends on the island.

He sighed. Steve was very different than Meka. His partnership with Meka had been simple. There hadn’t been any butting of heads; things had just clicked into place. But with Steve everything was a battle and damn it if part of Danny didn’t enjoy the fight. A large part. Because the thing was, Steve was good. He would make a good cop as long as someone reined him in a bit. Steve was a good person too. The hotel proved that.

Danny smiled. The look on Steve’s face when he had given him the room information had been priceless. He had been so proud of himself, but also a little nervous which had been endearing. Cute even…

Damn it. He had just thought of Steve as cute. That couldn’t be a good sign. Especially since his cock seemed to agree, slowly hardening the more he thought about Steve. Danny reached under the sheet and pressed his hand against his erection. The last thing he wanted to do was masturbate with visions of Steve dancing in his head, but the alternative seemed to be laying awake even longer thinking about the man.

Doing his best not to dwell on what he was doing, Danny reached into his pants and pulled out his dick. He started firmly stroking down his hard length letting his mind wander to the evening on the beach when Steve had changed his shirt, remembering the way his muscles had rippled.

Danny groaned, twisted his wrist and arched his hips up to meet his hand. Steve was gorgeous, Danny would never deny that, but he was more than that. He thought about the argument they’d had in the car after he had punched Steve. The way Steve had never backed down yet still managed to apologize for getting Danny shot.

Danny tightened his grip jerking harder. The punch—he had almost forgotten the punch. The asshole had had it coming to him but afterwards everything had changed. Steve had looked at Danny like he really saw him—like he respected him. He had looked at Danny like he mattered.

Danny felt every muscle in his body tense as he came in waves, his come making a mess of the sheets. Once the aftershocks had passed he wiped himself off and rolled over to the other, cleaner side of the bed.

He couldn’t believe that he had just beaten off thinking about his new partner. And even worse, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the only time he did. Danny buried his face into the pillow and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to hide.

He was so fucked.


End file.
